


Possession

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too Part 1, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 630 – drown.





	Possession

Challenge 630 – drown

Title: Possession

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word count: 680

A/N: It’s a missing scene from “Sentinel Too, Part 1”. Thanks to ‘Becky’s Sentinel Site’ for the episode transcripts and to Bluewolf for the beta.

“Alex.”

Alex points gun at Blair and he holds up his hands.

“If it hadn't been for you, I never would have understood what I really am -- I owe you that. You want to know how I really got the sentinel senses? Solitary confinement in prison. I thought I was going crazy. It wasn't until I met you that I realized what I'd become.”

“And look how you used this gift. What a waste.”

“This is the one thing I really didn't want to do, but I can't leave you alive.”

She walks closer to Blair, cocking gun. Blair closes his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How do you want to die?" Alex really didn’t care about that, she just wanted to give him a shot in the forehead and that was it. But suddenly, it seemed to her that she owed that to Blair, at least to let him choose the way to die.

Blair opened his eyes, surprised. He had thought that this was his last second of life. He thought that he was going to die anyway, no matter how. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He didn’t want to drown. Any way to die, but that.

"It doesn’t matter, Alex. But don’t drown me, it's all I ask."

The request surprised Alex. Blair didn’t want to drown. How strange that he mentioned that! After all, where could she drown him? In that office there was no water.

_The fountain. There is a fountain in front of Hargrove Hall._

Blair watched in dismay as an evil smile formed on the woman's face. It seemed as if something monstrous had taken possession of her, filling her with evil and hatred.

"You don’t want to drown?" The laughter that came out of her mouth froze the anthropologist's blood. "Well, guess what, that's how you're going to die ..."

Blair couldn’t believe what he was hearing. "No, Alex, you can’t do that to me. I helped you. I did what I could to help you."

"Yes, Blair, but as I said, I can’t leave you alive." Alex waved at him with the gun. "Come over here, carefully. If you try something, I'll shoot you in the foot. It is very painful. And you will die anyway. Go in front of me."

Blair lowered his arms. What was the point of holding them up now? He obeyed the killer and walked ahead of her to the edge of the fountain. He couldn’t believe he was going to drown. He should be terrified. But no. Suddenly, he felt a deep peace. He wasn’t afraid.

_Jim is going to save me._

He felt the blow of the gun butt and lost consciousness.

Alex knew that if she left him conscious, he would fight against her and she wouldn’t be able to drown him. It wasn’t going to be so much fun, but what a simple way to make sure he died. She submerged Blair's head in the water. Surely, the body, although unconscious, had a sense of self-preservation, because he began to tremble as water entered the lungs. When he stopped shaking, Alex released the body and pushed it, so that it floated in the middle of the fountain.

She smiled. She imagined Ellison's face when he saw his dead friend in the middle of the water.

Suddenly, she shook herself from head to toe. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she stared, dismayed, at the lifeless body. She wondered why she had done it. It really hadn’t been her intention to drown him. She felt as if it hadn’t been she who had done it, but as if something evil had seized her and forced her to do so. It was something very strange.

But she couldn’t stay there thinking about it, she had to leave as soon as possible.

She went to the parking lot, got into her car and left as fast as she could.


End file.
